


Share The Day

by honeymink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: As they looked at the display of 'Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods', the girl's face was curious yet sceptical while Queenie couldn't hide a certain melancholy and longing.





	Share The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Storm clouds were gathering in the sky and night fell quickly. The girl was skipping in and out of a chalked grid. Her plait had come apart and she was slowly outgrowing a cotton nightgown that used to be white. 

"My momma, your momma, witches never cry…"

 _If only that were true._ Queenie wanted to go home, set the table with the candles and challah she had prepared for Shabbat. After all, Tina would be home soon. Yet it was hard to take her eyes off the skinny, dirty child and not feel compassion. 

"Do you play?" 

The girl stared at Queenie with hard, blue eyes, interrupting her thoughts. Her face was set and stern. An idea, an awful idea was forming in Queenie's mind.

She gave her a disarming smile. 

"My sister and I used to play when we were children," Queenie said kindly, ignoring the tightness in her stomach for the girl possessed an inner strength and stillness that made her mind almost unreadable. "We can play together, honey, but you will have to learn another rhyme."

A sulky look came into the girl's pale face but she nodded in reply. 

"Your castle walls, they kept us safe. The days with you, a dream. You taught us all our magic…"

The girl skipped two squares and stopped. "No, that's… you're testing me!" she yelled and stomped her foot, a broken wand fell from the pocket of her dirty nightgown.

Fear seized Queenie, her heart was pounding, her breath came with difficulty. Slowly she kneeled down and picked up the broken wand.

"It's a toy, just a toy!" the girl cried helplessly. "My brother gave it to me."

Queenie closed her eyes and saw that she didn't mean Credence. 

"Modesty," she said, but the girl interrupted, "Don't… don't call me that." 

Queenie nodded quietly and handed back the wand.

"I know you haven't eaten all day and there is a really special bakery across the street."

As they looked at the display of 'Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods', the girl's face was curious yet sceptical while Queenie couldn't hide a certain melancholy and longing.

"What's this?" the girl demanded.

Queenie smiled, "Why, honey, I'd say that's a Demiguise shaped babka."

The girl pursed her lips. "Fine, I'm so hungry that whatever I get will seem good."

 

**~Fin~**

  



End file.
